


Mother Nature's Quite The Lady (But You're The One I Want)

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash February, Kissing, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: Mary Beth and Tilly go on a tour of the market and then have to pass some time before the trip back to camp.
Relationships: Mary-Beth Gaskill/Tilly Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Mother Nature's Quite The Lady (But You're The One I Want)

It's the height of summer and the market is crowded. People are so preoccupied with complaining about the heat and trying to stay in the shade that the canopies on the little market stalls afford that no one notices the two young women as outsiders.

Mary Beth moves with the ebb and flow of the crowds, sharp ears listening to any hints she can glean about possible jobs for the gang. She's got a crisp white apron over her plain dress, trying to look like every inch the meek, brainless help from some fancy house in the neighbourhood. People are not hesitant to talk around or over her if they think she's just someone's maid. She already knows the addresses of a few places worth checking out and incriminating information about two men they'd probably rather she didn't reveal, even if it costs them dearly. She'll have letters to write when she returns to camp.

But mostly, she's keeping one eye on gorgeous Tilly, in her wide straw hat, passing between stalls with her basket of flowers. The flowers are lovely, pinks and violets and a tinge of blue. Mary Beth doesn't recognize them, but they smell divine. They're definitely distracting enough that no one notices Tilly picking their pockets clean.

When Tilly's satisfied with what loot is hidden in the bottom of her flower basket, she gives Mary Beth the signal.

"Not bad for two hours' work," Tilly says when they're away from the market and no one's shouted after them. The back of her hand brushes against Mary Beth's and Mary Beth has to bite her lip to keep from bursting into a grin.

"Agreed," Mary Beth says, her smile peeking out anyway. "But still more'n an hour before we get picked up. Unless you'd like to walk back?"

"Not a bad day for it," Tilly says. "Could walk a little ways and then wait for Javier. I know I'll be happier with all this bustle at my back."

Mary Beth nods. When they're staying in a town, it feels unsafe to leave it and venture into the wilderness, but when they're camping out, town seems like the most dangerous place she can imagine.

The sun is too high and it's far too hot to walk for long. They pile their flowers at the side of the road, a signal for Javier, and step carefully over the ditch to the other side to wait in the shade of some old trees.

Tilly pulls Mary Beth around the back side of the little grove and they take a quick peek through everything Tilly's managed to secret away in her basket. Sixty-eight dollars plus change, and a bracelet that looks like it's set with real rubies, a pair of diamond cufflinks, an antique pocket watch that could either be worthless or worth enough to keep Dutch shut up for a month.

"Saints alive, Tilly," Mary Beth breathes. "You are impressive."

Tilly beams. "See why they don't let us loose more often? We'd put them all to shame."

"You would" Mary Beth agrees.

"Well, what about you? What did you get?"

"I found a nickel on the ground, and that's about it in immediate valuables, I'm afraid," Mary Beth sighs. "I've never had any luck dipping into pockets. I got too many nerves."

"I'll show you some tricks," Tilly promises.

"I'd like that."

They lapse into a companionable quiet, picking at the grass, soaking up what sunlight filters through the tree cover above.

"Mary Beth?" Tilly asks, a few moments later.

"Yes?"

"Remember the other night?"

Mary Beth does. She reddens at the memory of touching herself, lying next to Tilly doing the same thing, Tilly biting her lower lip while she watched Mary Beth come against her own fingers, how Tilly came a second later, how they slept too close that night, heads pushed together on one pillow.

"Oh. I thought… It wasn't something we needed to talk about."

"We don't," Tilly says quickly. "Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless you wanted to. Or if you wanted.. I don't know."

Mary Beth knows she's still blushing. "I don't know either. But… I want somethin'. Why do you think I insisted on you when Dutch said I should take Sean today?"

"Because you like me a hell of a lot better than you like Sean, because I'm not a loudmouth, because I'm the better pickpocket?" Tilly rattles off the list.

Mary Beth giggles. "Yeah, all of those reasons."

Tilly kisses her, gentle and soft, and it's nothing like she's read about in books. She's not roughly taken, there's no work-calloused fingers tugging at her hair, or strong, muscle-corded arms scooping her up. Thank God.

Just Tilly's soft breath against her mouth, thin, delicate fingers at her jaw, and a little noise rising in her chest, suspiciously like a moan.

It's necking, plain and simple, but it doesn't feel plain. It feels extravagant, feels special. Tilly's tongue is in her mouth, exploring carefully with the intent to memorize. Mary Beth could scream she's so happy, but then she'd have to stop the kissing, she rather be kissing than screaming. But that thought gives her an idea...

Mary Beth scrambles to her feet. Tilly looks worried for a moment, mouth open in a little 'o,' but she laughs when Mary Beth strips off her apron and lays it on the grass behind them. She tilts Tilly back, back, until she hits ground.

"Mary Beth," she says, half a question and half a dreamy sigh.

"May I?" Mary Beth asks, one hand already creeping up under Tilly's skirt.

"Such manners," Tilly teases. "Yes."

There's not time, really, to get undressed, nor is it the place. Mary Beth bunches up Tilly's skirts and slip until she can reach her drawers.

"God, oh God," Tilly says, clutching the fabric, when Mary Beth presses her mouth to her mound.

Mary Beth doesn't mind the cursing when she's the cause of it. She decides to take it as a compliment, and doubly so, as she's only muddling her way through this based on a few saucy texts and the snippets she's overheard at camp before one of the men realizes she's listening and fumbles an apology.

Mary Beth has to pause and take a breath, fumbling through her own apology. Tilly huffs a laugh and pats Mary Beth on the shoulder.

She nuzzles into the curly hair around Tilly's core and gets her bearings again, the heady scent of Tilly enveloping her and making her dizzy with want. Resolving to do a good job, the best she can, she dives back in with renewed interest. She laps at Tilly's slit, prods her clit with the tip of her tongue, listening for the directions Tilly's giving with her sighs and squeaks.

"Mary ah -- Mary Beth."

Ah, so she's on the right track. She swirls her tongue around in the same place, pressing one palm to Tilly's bare thigh to steady her. She can feel Tilly tensing, and then there's a cry louder than all the others. Mary Beth giggles, mouth still pressed against Tilly's skin.

"Shh!" she shushes, crawling up Tilly's body to kiss her cheek. Tilly groans and wipes at the wet mark Mary Beth left.

"Oh," she breathes, turning on her side and pushing her skirts back down. "That. Was something."

"Yeah? Something good, I hope? Something… we could do again?"

Tilly nods, eyes wide. "Oh, Mary Beth, _yes._ I --"

"Miss Tilly? Miss Mary Beth?"

They both scramble to sit up and reorganize skirts and stray hairs. "Javier! You… found us."

"I did," he says, coming into view. "Everything went well, I hope? No trouble back in town?"

"No trouble," Mary Beth confirms.

"Hope you didn't wait too long. Beautiful spot you ladies found here."

"Not long en-- at all," Tilly says, barely flinching when she caught herself mid-word.

"Beautiful spot. Perfect spot," Mary Beth adds.

"Ah… well, good," Javier says, clearly thinking they're both addled from the heat. "Well, come on then, we'll get ourselves back to camp."

The pile of flowers are all starting to droop in the heat, but are still gorgeous: colourful, vibrant, and perfumed. Tilly stops to scoop one up, presenting it to Mary Beth with a secretive smile. Mary Beth floats on air the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Johnny Cash's "Flesh and Blood."
> 
> Thanks to Lindley for hosting the inspirational Red Dead Rodeo.
> 
> Happy Femmeslash February!


End file.
